


BIRB

by Laryna6



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, or technically floof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laryna6/pseuds/Laryna6
Summary: Secret Santa giftfic for Lily~This is definitely the Previous Lord's fault somehow. But what the children want, the children get.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37
Collections: Cadiscord Secret Santa 2021





	BIRB

Why were there marines from the 12th Elder’s fleet in Boss’ Master’s house? The fleet was supposed to monitor the land of the nobles, but what genius had thought ‘the land and sky are quaking with ungodly – or technically godly – power, let’s invade and have our troops get caught up in the middle of that an squashed?’ Or maybe not squashed, Raizel-nim was careful even with _their_ lives, but…

Tao paled and instantly sprang into action when seeing that their ‘captive’ audience wasn’t quaking in fear or surrendering, one of the marines fired a burst of bullets into the ceiling. Boss hated it when _his_ things got wrecked, he’d wrecked Takeo when Takeo threatened Raizel-nim, and now these people damaged Raizel-nim’s house in front of Boss?! Maybe if Tao could subdue them first, before they could do any more damage, Boss might spare their lives?

Tao tried to rush forward to knock them out – they were just more Union victims like him and Takeo and M-21, not really _enemies_ – but something huge and soft buffeted him back towards where the others were standing.

“You!” he heard Boss growl, surrouned by the crackling of his power.Threats from the marines were quickly cut off as Tao tried to struggle to his feet only to find round soft stuff mixed with… not-sharp spines? In the way. And what felt like flesh beyond them, running hotter than a normal human. He felt around more.

“Stop kicking me!” M-21 growled, the sound muffled by the soft stuff.

“Oops, sorry!” Tao said.

“Master?” Boss asked. “Normally you want the children to exercise their will to protect and develop some self-confidence.” Was Boss asking because he’d noted probably-Raizel-nim yanking Tao back. “Oooh,” Boss said, enlightened. “This is the Previous Lord’s fault.” The shape above them drooped lower. “No,” Boss hurried to say. “It’s not wrong, it _is_ important for children to feel safe in their homes.” Reassuring his Master he hadn’t done something wrong by protecting… Regis? Huh, children plural? And Tao was the one who got yanked back. “If you’ll excuse me, Master, I’ll sweep the grounds for more trespassers, since the Central Order Knights aren’t doing their jobs. Not that they ever have…” The crackling noise vanished as Boss skedaddled.

Seira cleared her throat, the sound muffled. She was under here too? “I have attained my age of majority.”

There wasn’t a response, but the weights pressing them in pulled back, a little, and Tao was eventually able to pull himself out of the fluff. Feathers? Red as blood, like Raizel-nim’s power. He looked up and saw the head of a bird looking down at him. Curious? Impassive? He couldn’t read bird expressions, but the non-expression was still very Raizel-nim.

“A bird form must be much more convenient for protecting children than a large skeleton,” Seira said to the bird, and sighed. “I often had to wrap Regis in the cloak and carry him away after he provoked… someone.” The tiny pause before ‘someone’ broadcasted that Seira was too polite to say it, but Rael. She definitely meant Rael.

Regis stumbled out of the fluff and frowned at Raizel’s bird form. “What’s wrong with it?” Tao asked. “Round birbs are very cute!”

Oh, right, ‘cute’ wasn’t ‘elegant,’ but Regis wasn’t going to say that puffball!Raizel-nim wasn’t elegant. When Takeo finally emerged from the fluff, the puffed-up feathers smoothed back down into an actual bird-shape. Like a mode change, phoenix mode and birb-mode! Phoenix-mode was definitely elegant. Raizel-nim must have puffed up the feathers so all of them would fit in there.

Wait, “RK-03, can you turn into something too? That makes two of our members with a transformation! Or should it be a henshin, since we’re masked knights?”

A cold wind blew back in through the open window, and Boss dumped some more marines on the floor. “Are they alive?” Tao asked. After trying to attack Boss’ Master’s house?

“Yes,” Boss said, “Although whether that’s to their benefit remains to be seen… Lukedonia will most likely return them to the Union.”

“Low ranking ones like this…” M-21 frowned. “The Union would liquidate their brains to get everything they managed to observe about Lukedonia.” It couldn’t get that information from interrogating them, when nobles could block memories, huh. That was why the Union did mindwiped by destroying the parts of the brain where the memories were, so people couldn’t get the information from the neurons.

“Is there…” Takeo started to say, and shut his mouth. Of course Takeo would want to help them, but could they really ask such a big favor? Yeah, Raizel-nim said it was fine when M-21 wanted to take _them_ in, but…

Bird-Raizel-nim looked at Boss. “Deprogramming them is _possible_ ,” Boss said, “but I doubt Lukedonia has the facilities or the understanding of human psychology. Or the resources to repair the brain damage so these men can function outside of a strictly regimented environment. Then there’s the need to undo the modifications that have them aging at an accelerated rate.”

Bird-Raizel-nim kept looking at Boss.

“Aren’t you a human?” Seira asked. “Would you have the understanding necessary?”

So if Lukedonia couldn’t help these guys maybe Boss could… wait what.

“You’re _human?”_ M-21 stared at Frankenstein.

“Yes?” Frankenstein blinked, feigning innocence. “Did I ever say I wasn’t?”

Bird-Raizel-nim went Birb-shaped again, reached out a wing, pulled the pile of unconscious Union slaves towards him, pushed them into the floof, and hunkered down on top of them protectively.

“…Yes, Master,” Frankenstein said, sighing. “I’ll work out some sort of unbrainwashing treatment plan for the captives. Maybe Lukedonia can carry it out, if I upgrade their facilities…”

Birb-Raizel-nim nodded and turned to look out of the window.

“Well, I suppose it’s better than the brooding in front of that window he used to do,” Boss muttered to himself.


End file.
